compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Aspects - Year 8 Day 169
The screen starts black, but quickly fades into a seated Gand, not wearing the breathing mask that the species is typically seen with, indicating he is in his natural atmosphere. He looks directly at the camera, and starts to speak. "My name is Hal Breden. Perhaps some of you recognise me. I am not here today to talk about news, as such, but to bring some of the teaching of Alissma to you, the galaxy at large. Today I would like to talk about Alissma's attitude towards other religions. "Alissma has encountered two types of religions as we travel the galaxy bringing the Light of Ara to others. The first of these is the cult, where a religion is lead by an individual who is either insane or simply exploiting people to their own ends. These cults usually employ bizarre rituals and require followers to take on new ways of life, which can include the surrendering of material wealth and working for the purpose of the community. Cults are dangerous and detrimental to those involved in them, beyond the obvious damage of following a false religion. "The second type of religion is where the religion has been built up around an aspect of Ara, or by observing Ara in a different, or partial, manner. For example, the Jedi religion is based around the energy field known as the Force. Followers of Alissma know that this is simply a manifestation of Ara's Will - a power that He grants to some of his Faithful. The Jedi, however, see it as an end in itself, not recognizing the driving power behind it. And in this way they can be lead astray by their false, incomplete beliefs. "A perfect example of a religion built around an aspect of Ara is the primary Falleen religion, Kiyorath Dhin. To the superficial glance, Alissma and Kiyorath appear to be directly at odds - Alissma is about individuality, while Kiyorath promotes the community over the individual. But making such an assumption and not looking more deeply would be a mistake. As the religion of the Gand is defined by the mists of their homeworld, so too is the religion of the Falleen defined by the deserts of theirs. But while Gand hatch without individuality, accepting that they are but one small part of the workings of the hive, every other race in the galaxy - including the Falleen - begin life thinking of themselves as individuals. The Falleen are lucky, in a way. The deserts forced them to work together for survival, forced them to put the community before themselves. Those things that came naturally to a Gand were forced upon the Falleen, making them - as they themselves put it - the grains of sand that make up the desert of their people. "So, how does this make us the same? If you read the teachings of Kiyorath, they can be summarized that the best way to be a good follower is to make yourself the best member of the community that you can be. That you should use your potential to maximum effect to benefit others, and in doing so, benefit yourself. Now if we consider the way of Ara for a moment, you elevate yourself to His Sight by achieving your potential and reaching the Destiny that He has set for you. In both religions, using your gifts to do your best for the society is the path to enlightenment. They are the same - Kiyorath Dhin is just another way of looking at Ara. By following Kiyorath, you are following Alissma. "The tribes of Gand, when they came together, found that although they had different names and rituals, their religions were the same, deep down - that they all believed in Ara regardless of the ways that they believed, or the names they spoke in their prayers. In time, all Gand walked Ara's Path. As we travel out into the galaxy, we find the same thing. And in time, all sentients will walk Ara's Path, for there is no god but Ara." Hal sits back in his seat. "Thank you for listening, and I hope to see you again soon, when I will be discussing a number of prophecies of the Gand people." ---- Posted by: Hal Breden Faction: Alissma Date: Year 8 Day 169 Onboard the YV-666 Highside in system Gand (179, 421) on Year 8 Day 167 15:39. Category:Social News